The Feisty and Formal
by BeautifulRainStormIsComing
Summary: Sebastian Love story. Onyx is a very rare kind of supernatural being. There are only two. Her and Blanco, her best friend. Should she save their species or go with her heart?


I sighed, waking up. Another useless day in this fucked up world. I'm a Demon Neko. I'm actually a complete shifter Neko, which means I can shift into a Neko of any kind, and the animal of that form. My name is Onyx, because of my eyes and hair. I'm a rare kind of demon, conceived by human parents. I don't have pink eyes, no, I have black. I'm supposed to be _very_ strong. "Hey! Bitch! Get your slutty ass down here!" My _mother_ yelled. "I'll do that when pigs fly, jackass!" I yelled back. I heard her footsteps up the stairs and I jumped out of my window, transforming quickly into a bird and flying to school. I arrived and the principle greeted me. "Ello, bitch of all bitches.." I mumbled back, shifting into a cat Neko. My jet black tail swished angrily behind me.

I saw a tall man dressed like a butler and a small boy wearing an eye patch. 'That can't be... Is that really?' I thought. I'm a huge fan of the black butler, so I recognized Sebastian Michaelis and Ceil Phantomhive instantly. "Ah, there she is. Thank you ma'am." The man that looked like Sebastian said and looked at me. My ears flattened and I went into scared mode. I shifted into a cat and sprinted out of the school, running quickly as possible. Sure, I liked black butler, but it being real? That's a huge no-no. I ain't staying with no demon, even if it's my own kind. I heard Ceil yell "Catch her!" And I knew I was fucked. And badly.

I shifted into a large raven, my favorite bird and took to the skies. Ceil screamed angrily, and I let out a large throaty bird caw. After I was sure that I'd lost Sebastian, I landed. I shifted into a cat and began the trek to my house.

Once I neared the hell-hole, I heard Sebastian and Ceil. "Ah! Fuck you guys!" I screamed at the house. Sebastian heard me and came running out to see me as a cat. "Ah, hello Lady Onyx." he said. "Fuck!" I yelled. I turned and sprinted for my dear life.

He caught me though, I had no time to turn into a bird again. "What soft and lovely fur.." He mumbled petting me. I melted into his touch. No one has ever patted me or even touched me, if that touch wasn't a hit. I purred, sounding like a rusty motor. I haven't purred in my entire life.

"That's a good little kitty." He cooed. I purred louder, showing my appreciation. He chuckled and patted me once more before opening the door. "Young Master? I have caught her." He said. I pouted and whispered more curses. My mother was standing there and she simply said "You can have that mistake." I jumped out of the butler's arms and hissed loudly at her. My form grew as I paced around her, and I was soon the size of a black panther. My mother screamed and ran.

I smiled and sat. "Prepare the carriage." was all Ceil said. I ran upstairs and packed. I put in some of my favorite jeans, shirts, and bracelets. I took some of my black butler posters and wall scrolls. I packed my iPhone, my charger, my laptop, my sketch book containing all of my sketches, and all of my art supplies.

I ran back down, holding the suit case in my jaws as I ran outside eagerly to get away from this place. "Eager, aren't we?" Sebastian asked, smirking. I hissed and gave him my suitcase. I shifted into a small cat and sat with him in the driving area.

He dismissed this small action and let me stay on his lap, sleeping soundly. After about an hour, I woke up to being picked up. "What the hell is going on?" I mewled. Sebastian hit me on the head softly. "Ladies should not speak like that!" He scolded. "Good luck getting me to not speak that way." I hissed. He chuckled and carried me inside.

I fell asleep once again and awoke in a room that had other cats. He took me into _his_ room?! I yowled once and no one came. I yowled again, but still no one came. I got up and shifted into a wolf Neko. I opened the door and left the room, making sure to close the door.

I saw an opened window and I took my chance. I jumped through, only to have my legs caught. "Shit." I mumbled. I climbed back in and looked up to Sebastian. "Is there a reasonable reason for you to stop me from going for a fly?" I growled. "Yes, Lady Onyx, dinner is ready." He said. "Fuck the Po-po!" I yelled and shifted into a bluebird.

Quickly, I flew out of the window and out around the Manor. I landed on a rose by Finnian, and started whistling a song. He turned and smiled. I stopped singing when I heard Sebastian coming. I opened my wings and flew off into the forest, landing on one of the trees in the tree-line.

I saw Sebastian questioning Finnian, and I flew over, landing on Sebastian's shoulder. He stopped questioning him and went to pat me, but I flew onto his head. He tried to touch me again, but I flew to his other shoulder. This went on for 5 minutes, until he finally gave up.

i shifted into a cat and sat on his shoulder, swatting his hand whenever he tried to pick me up. I purred affectionately and rubbed my face on his cheek. He chuckled and I simply kept rubbing on him. "Mi'lady, excuse me, but I'm trying to cook Young Master dinner." he said. I hissed and kept rubbing on him. He chuckled once more, and I smiled a sly smile.

I fell asleep on his shoulder and woke up in a room. Sebastian was walking away, but I mewed and he turned. "Sorry for waking you, kitten." he said. His eyes widened at what he said, but I didnt mind. I purred at the new nickname. "I'm sorry to ask this, but can i sleep in your room?" I mewled shyly. "And why is that, kitten?" He smirked. "It's a new surrounding and I'm kinda scared.." I muttered. He smiled. "Alright. Come this way." He said.

I meowed happily and followed him. He led me to his room and I curled up under his bed. "You're sleeping down there?" He asked. "I never slept in a bed. I never had one." I admitted. Sebastian made a slight gasping sound. "Kitten, you can sleep in my bed." He said.

I shook my head. "No thank you. I like the floor." I said and closed my eyes. After about 5 minutes Sebastian sighed and lifted me up. He set me down on what I assumed was his bed and I felt it move as he got into his bed and I fell asleep.

-Morning, around 4 am-

When I awoke, I was in Neko cat form. "Ah fuck. I got to get rid of that habit." I groaned.

I saw Sebastian still sleeping, so I changed back into cat form and slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly with my tail. I snuck down the long hallway to the garden. I got out their and sighed.

I smiled to myself and walked around the plants, stopping to smell them and admire them. When I finished my small trek in the gardens, I shifted into a bird to see the Manor's grounds. I sang as I flew, and when I passed Sebastian's window, I saw him freaking out, kinda.

"Where is she? I knew I couldn't leave her alone!" I heard him yell. I landed on the window pane and pecked at the glass. He turned and saw me. I lifted a wing and waved. He smiled a small closed-eye smile. He went to open the window, but I flew off. 'I'm not done exploring yet!' I thought. I flew around the building, smiling happily and singing.

After about an hour, I flew down the the gardens and shifted back into a cat. I yowled loudly, mentally slapping myself. The stupid door was locked! Sebastian opened the door and I walked in, sitting on the mat and cleaning my paws.

"Kitten, you had me quite a scare, do not do that again, Mi'Lady." Sebastian scolded me. I hissed and hit him with my tail. "I do what I want!" I growled. I shifted back into cat Neko. For once I noticed his crimson red eyes. "You're a demon too.." I breathed. I already knew this, but I thought he wasn't for some reason.

"Yes, Lady Onyx, are you a demon?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm a Dark Demon. We don't eat human souls. We take Neko's. But my parents loved each other. My mother was a shifter Neko. My dad was a Dark Demon. And I'm a perfect mix of both." I lied.

He was speechless. "You're a Dark Demon Neko Shifter?"He said, clearly impressed. A tear fell from my eye. "I know I'm different. I know I'm useless. I know I'm supposed to be strong, but I'm too weak to do anything." I whimpered. He put a hand on my shoulder and smiled a fake smile. "You're not weak, Lady Onyx." He said.

"You're forcing yourself to say that, and that's a fake smile. Try again Sebastian." I growled. "Oh, I'm also a witch. My mother's mother was one and I picked up her skill." I added. I flicked my hand and he went flying. He hit the wall and had his breath knocked out of him.

I felt a hand snake around my waist. Smiling, I flicked my tail up. He was lifted into the air. I looked up to him. "Don't **ever** do that again. Do you understand?" He nodded. "Yes, I understand Mi'Lady." He said, calm as ever. I dropped him and walked up to a guest room. I lifted my nose, smelling out my luggage.

It was in Sebastian's room. I walked in and grabbed it. I ran to the guest room I picked as mine and locked the door. I saw I had one text. One? I'm that popular? I tapped it and looked at it.

'Onyx! Where are you? Text back when you get this!'

It was my best friend Blanco. We became best friends after we found out he was exactly like me. Named after a color because of our hair color and we were both Dark Demon Neko Shifters. We stood up for each other. Now I'm not there! He's probably crying.

'I was abducted by Sebastian from the Black Butler! He's actually real! Call me when you get this.'

I pressed send and a second later he called.

"Onyx! Are you safe? What did he do to you?! Are you a maid there? Are you hurt? Are you actually saying that the Black Butler is _REAL_?!" Blanco blasted me with questions.

"Blanco! I'm safe, nothing, not yet, no, and yes! Imma get Sebastian on the phone! When he's done persuading you he's real, imma get him to abduct you, too!" I squealed.

"Ok!" He agreed.

I ran around the manor quickly. I found Sebastian and asked him to say 'hello' to my friend Blanco. He did, and Blanco squealed. I took the phone back and said goodbye to Blanco, and said id be seeing him soon.

I ran to Sebastian. "Hey Sebastian." I called. "Yes, Mi'Lady?" he called back. "Can you abduct my buddy too? He's just like me! Named after a color because of our hair color and we're both Dark Demon Neko Shifters!" I whined. He chuckled. "Sure, Mi'Lady. We need another servant. Where does your friend live?" He asked.

"Just drop me off at my old house. I'll get him!" I howled in joy. "We'll go after dinner, Lady Onyx." He answered. "When's dinner?" I asked. "5:00 PM sharp, Mi'Lady." He answered, smiling at me. I pulled out my phone. It was 4:37. Only about 23 minutes. I decided to try out my magic. "Do you need help?" I asked. "Yes. Can you bring me the spices over there?" He said not looking up.

I concentrated and lifted them up. Ive lifted up many things. But I've never carried anything. I closed my eyes and gently moved my hands. When I opened them, they were hovering next to him. "Here!" I said happily. He turned and grabbed the spices. "Thank you, Mi'Lady." he said. I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. It was 4:44. 18 minutes.

I decided to go for a run. I ran into my room and changed into an sports bra, a tank top, and very short gym shorts. I waved to Sebastian as I ran out side. I became a wolf Neko and wagged my tail happily. I found a small trail and started running down it. I sprinted down it for miles, then got tired and sprinted back.

It was 5:15. I ran into the Manor and instantly ran into Sebastian. "Hello." I said. He was obviously staring and my breasts and butt, but I didn't care. "Hello, Mi'Lady." He purred, probably trying to be seductive. "Excuse me, but I have to go change." I said as sweetly as possible. Sebastian smiled and 'accidentally' laid his hand on my breast before moving out of the way.

"..Pervert..." I muttered to myself before running to my room. I changed and turned around to see Sebastian. "It is unladylike to wear such revealing clothing, Mi'Lady." He purred.

I scoffed. "Where I live, it's normal." I said. Sebastian took a couple steps closer. "My, my, what strange trousers. They're ripped." He purred in my ear. "Can we go get Blanco?" I asked, walking to the door. When I reached it, it was locked. And I didn't have the key..

"Are you trying to rape me?" I growled. He chuckled. "I'm not that degrading. I'm simply telling you to do this." he said, his eyes turning pink. I growled and walked to the window. "See ya at the carriage." I said and crashed out of the window. I got pretty cut up from all the glass, but I landed on my feet. I got out the two brown horses and did all the stuff to get it ready.

Sebastian ran through the door looking pissed. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. I strutted up to him. "Cat got your tongue?" I purred into his ear, catching him off guard.

I climbed into the drivers seat. "Get in the back." I told him. He was confused, but did as I told. I drove to my house and got out. I ran to the school, considering that it's Monday. I saw him leaving the school. "Blanco!" I yelled. He tried to run to me, but the bullies blocked his way. This pissed me off. Badly.

"You shouldn't have done that!" I screamed, copying BEN. I felt myself changing and I ran up to the bullies. They cowered back. "Don't hurt us!" they yelled. I hissed. My tail swished behind me angrily. "If you didn't want me to hurt you, you shouldn't have hurt my friend, asshat!" I yelled in pure anger. I reached out and slashed their faces.

One tried to run, but I tackled him down and snapped his neck. The other two sat there, dead. My long claw had slit their neck. I picked up Blanco and ran to the carriage. I got him into the back and drove back to the manor.

I didn't feel myself change back. I let them out and looked at myself. my skin was grey, looking like a stormy day in the middle of October. I had red wings, like a cardinals. My claws were looked like a grown bear's but black and covered in blood. I had demon horns but they were small. I also had a dragon-like tail. I smiled. This was my demon's true form. I tried to change back, and I did, but it hurt somewhat.

I saw Sebastian staring, but I simply did not give 2 shits. I walked Blanco in and I let him stay in my room for the time being. I suddenly realized something. I'm 19. I'll become 20, the age of a fully mature demon on Halloween. Halloween is only 6 days away.

"Fuck!" I screamed to no one as I sat in the gardens. Becoming fully mature for a demoness is bad. When we do, the heat sets in. Its horrible. By then, a demoness needs a mate, or she will go insane.

Sebastian heard me and came out to me bawling in a tree. "Oh dear, what is wrong, Mi'Lady?" He asked, smiling a fake smile, no concern whatsoever in his voice. I was too sad to care, but my body reacted for me. I jumped down and hugged him tightly. He was very shocked, but wrapped his arms around me and cuddled. I stopped crying. "I-I'm s-so-sorry!" I stuttered. He tried to tell me it was okay, but stupid fucking hormones took over.

I pried myself from his arms and ran. I didnt care where I was going. Branches whipped my face, making me bleed. I felt no pain. I found a small clearing and settled in a small cave under a tree. I fell asleep crying.

-Morning, around 9 am-

i woke up in Sebastian's room. 5 days. I needed to get away from the two male demons. I don't care if I went crazy. I didn't want to be mated. "Kitten?" Sebastian called. I growled. I shifted into a mouse and sprinted out. When it was clear, I shifted into a cat and ran back to my clearing. I shifted into a beaver and started chopping trees down.

-time skip, because fuck talking about cutting down trees-

It was about 6 PM. An hour after dinner. I finished my cabin. I also made a bow out of some sticks and tendants from a deer I killed. I made a couple arrows before I fell asleep in the basement of the cabin.

-Morning, about 1 am-

i woke up to another being next to me. Sebastian. He slept on hard dirt just to be by me? Or it was late when he found me, so he fell asleep?

i got up and began making a bed for myself. I carved out a awesome bed frame carving out delicate roses and other decorations. I finished that around 2 am, so I began the headboard. I carved the same decorations on it.

When I was done, I used a couple deer skins and I stuffed the mattress with bird feathers, so it was like sleeping on a pillow. After that I made two pillows out of fox skins and more bird feathers. (She's killing them to use)

When all that was done, I went into the basement and picked up Sebastian. He was kinda hot when he was asleep. I blushed at my own thoughts. I carried him to my bed and set him down. I couldn't help but brush a few onyx black locks off of his face.

I went to work once again, creating floorboards. I finally had enough at 5 am. I went back in to find Sebastian waking up. "Good morning," I mumbled, "Ceil is going need to be waken up and want his tea soon." I set the floor boards down and started putting them together.

"Mi'Lady.. Why do not want me or Blanco around?" He said, voice coated with concern. "4 days.." I mumbled. "In four days is Halloween, Mi'Lady." he answered. I sighed. "I'm 19. In four days is my birthday. I-I just don't w-want a m-ma-mate yet.." I stuttered. His eyes widened. "You don't want us around, because of the heat.. Am I correct, Mi'Lady?" He said. I gulped and nodded shamefully.

i lifted up the bed and moved to the half of the room with floor boards and continued putting them together on the other side. Soon I finished them. I moved the bed back. "Now for the windows." I grimaced. I shifted into my true form, with only a whimper. I used my large claws and cut out somewhat large squares for windows.

I put in branches for support for each one. "Sebastian?" I asked. "Yes, Mi'Lady?" He answered. "First of all, don't call me Mi'Lady, or anything like that. Just call me Onyx. Second of all, why aren't you at the manor? It's 7 o' clock! Ceil is gonna be pissed! And third, I will not be your mate or Blanco's or anyone's. I'm not good enough for anyone." I said.

A tear fell from my eye. He was shocked at my last words. "Onyx!" He scolded, "If anything, you're too good for us! Don't you ever let me hear that! You are beautiful, strong, and very powerful. You're a great woman." It was my turn to be shocked.

I started bawling once again. "Th-the reason I-I do-don't want a ma-mate is be-because I don-don't want t-to lose m-my vi-virgin-virginity!" I stuttered. His crimson eyes widened once again.

"You better go. Ceil is gonna be really pissed." I said, slowly wiping tears away. I pushed him out of the door. "Bye." I said. I cut down another tree and made a door. I used rope to connect the door and make it work. After all this was done, it was 10 am. And i was hungry.

I ran out of my new house and to the Manor. I snuck inside and grabbed my bag of all my stuff. I was about to run out, Sebastian stopped me. "Are you sure you don't want to live here?" He asked. I nodded. "After the heat.. Dies down, or I've made my choice, I'll come back." I explained. He nodded. "I'll be visiting you. Not on Halloween, but around it. Alright, Onyx?" He asked. I quickly nodded, "Bye."

I arrived at my cabin shortly. I pulled out my iphone and started playing "You are the Moon" on a piano app. After a while, I decided to sing to it.

_"Shadows all around you as you __ surface from the dark_

_Emerging from the gentle grip __of night's unfolding arms_

_Darkness, darkness, everywhere, do you feel alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight of stone_

_You don't see what you posess, __a beauty calm and clear_

_It floods the sky and blurs the darkness, like a chandelier _

_All the light that you posess is skewered by lakes and seas_

_The shattered surface, so imperfect, is all that you believe_

_-music break-_

_I will bring a mirror, __so silver, so exact_

_So precise and so pristine, a perfect pane of glass _

_I will set the mirror up, to face the blackened sky_

_You will see your beauty every moment that you rise." _

I finished. I heard clapping and looked over to see Sebastian. "Hi." I said, not the happiest camper the the heard me sing. "That was a wonderful performance." he said. "Yeah right." I mumbled. "Why do you have to be so down?" Sebastian asked.

"Listen, I'm not exactly happy to become fully mature! I'm still a fucking virgin! I don't want a mate! I don't want to become fully mature! I don't even want to be alive! I shouldn't be alive. I'm such a fuck up. I can't do anything right. I flip out on anyone I like! It sucks. No one will ever like me. The only reason Blanco was my friend was he wanted to 'save our species'." I said, becoming quiet at the end.

"Onyx, how many times do I have to tell you? You're not a screw-up. Anything you touch, becomes better. You don't mess anything up. Please, believe me." He said. I sighed. I sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. I felt arms wrap around me. "It's okay, Onyx." He said soothingly.

I smiled and lifted my head. "I'm okay now. Thank you Sebastian." I said. He smiled. Suddenly, he cupped his hands around my face and kissed me. I was shocked. Does he really like me? This was my first kiss with anyone. I pulled away.

A week ago, I was abused my my mother. Now I'm in a cabin that I built, kissing another demon. I sighed. "What is it?" Sebastian said, concern in his voice. "Th-That was m-my first k-kiss." I stuttered not knowing how to say it. He smirked, "Aren't you happy you shared it with me, and not someone else?" I smiled and nodded.

Sebastian reached over and stroked my hair. "Do you actually like a stupid mistake like me?" I asked, almost hoping he'd say no. "Onyx. You're not a mistake." he said. "That didn't answer her question." A voice growled.

"B-Blanco?!" I yelled. "That's my name. Don't wear it out." Blanco said. Sebastian growled. "Guys, don't fight over me. I will choose who I want. Just leave me alone and don't kill each other until 5 days after Halloween. Alright?" I said. They both nodded. I checked my phone. "It's 9 o' clock. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said yawning.

-Morning, around 7 am-

I woke up to another's presence. "Why the fuck are you here? I told you to leave me alone!" I growled. '3 days.' My mind told me. "I was bringing you breakfast, Onyx." Sebastian said. "I'm good with deer and whatever else I can find in these woods." I shot back. He seemed a little hurt. "I didn't mean to say it like that. Sorry," I said, "I just haven't been myself these last couple days." I saw a turkey run by. "One sec, Sebastain." I whispered.

I grabbed my bow and my arrows and snuck out of the cabin quickly. I saw the turkey near the feed I made and left out. I strung the arrow and pulled back. I aimed for its head. The brain is always a drop dead if you hit it. I released the arrow and watched it fly into its skull with a satistfying crack.

"Nicely done." Sebastian complimented. I grabbed the turkey and my arrow and walked back into my house. I put my bow and arrows away into the secret area under the floorboards. Then I hung the turkey up so it could bleed out, but first I gutted it.

I threw the guts far out into the woods. Instantly a bear came out to eat them. I took my dagger that i bought a long time ago and ran after it. He saw me coming and got up on its hind legs. That was a bad move. I stabbed it in the heart and dodged away. It came after me again, but I stabbed it in the heart again, and it dropped dead.

I dragged the bear over to my cabin again, smiling. "Now, what do you want to tell me?" I asked. He held out a plate of pancakes. "You made me pancakes?" I said shocked. Pancakes are like heaven on a plate, I love them. He nodded. "I found out about your pancake obsession." He told me, smirking. "B-but how? I never told anyone. I only drew pictures of my obsession... You looked in my sketch book didn't you?!" I said.

If he looked in my stuff, then he saw all the drawings of him... Oh shit! This is really bad. "Possibly. Or, I'm just one _hell _of a butler. " he said. I nodded. I used my magical witch powers and read his mind. "She found out I looked in her 'sketch book'. I think she bought this though.. I hope.' He thought.

"I just read your mind. You looked in my sketch book!?" I said loudly. He smirked. "Do not know how precious Sally Baker is to me?!" I said. Sally Baker was my best friend in 5-7th grade. She loved art, and we decided to name every single one of our sketch books after each other. I don't think she stuck to it, but I did.

"Sally Baker?" He asked. "Sally Baker was my best friend in 5-7th grade. She loved art, and we decided to name every single one of our sketch books after each other. I don't think she stuck to it, but I did." I said. He nodded. He checked his pocket watch. "Time to get Young Master his tea. Goodbye Onyx." he said.

I nodded. "Thanks for the pancakes. See you later." I said. I took out my laptop and began drawing Sebastian cuz I was bored. I drew him in his true form next to me in my true form. It was 12:56 AM when I finished. I drew the background and left my laptop open by accident when I fell asleep.

-Afternoon, about 1 PM-

I woke up to Sebastian looking at the drawing I did last night. "D-Don't look at that!" I yelled. I took my laptop back, saved the picture and shut the laptop. "That was a very elegant drawing, Onyx. One detail missing though." he said. I scowled. "What is it?" I growled. "My eyes were red. They should be pink." He said. Shit! He recognized that as him.

"Ok. I'll get onto that." I choked out. I opened my laptop and made his eyes pink. "Like this?" I asked, showing him. "Yes. Perfect." He answered. He made a sound, as if he just remembered something. "Onyx, I have something to show you. When you're done eating, meet me in the gardens." he said before he ran off. I quickly ate savoring every last bite.

When I was done, I ran to the Manor, washing the plate off in the kitchen quickly before running back out to the gardens. When I arrived, Sebastian was looking at some roses. "Hey?" I called. He turned. "Ah, hello Onyx. Come with me." He said.

I ran after him confused. Where are we going? I smirked evilly as I read his mind. "Ah, here we are." He said, bringing me out of concentration. "Where is here?" I asked. He smiled and opened a door. Inside where many instruments, but the one that caught my eye was the piano, centered beautifully in the middle of the room.

He saw my unblinking stare at the piano and smiled. "Yes, you are allowed to play it, Onyx." He said. I made a small scream of glee and ran to it. "What song should I play?" I mumbled as I ran my fingers skillfully across the keys. I thought of the perfect song. A sad, but beautiful one.

"I'm going to play a song by the name of 'Echo'." I told him. He nodded. "Another song from where you used to live?" He asked. I nodded. I started playing. When it came to the part for the vocals, I started to sing in a sad slow tone, since that's how the song is.

_"Hello, Hello, anybody out there? 'Cause I don't hear a sound_

_Alone, Alone, I don't really know where the world is, but I'm missing out_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool, at the top of my lungs_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, __but it's never enough_

_'Cause my echo, echo, is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have_

_Listen, listen, I would take a whisper, if that's all you had to give_

_But it isn't, isn't, you could come and save me, __and try to chase the crazy right out of my head_

___I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool, at the top of my lungs_

_____Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, __but it's never enough_

_______Cause my echo, echo, is the only voice coming back_

_Shadow, shadow, is the only friend that I have_

_I don't wanna be without it, I just wanna feel alive again, and get to see your face again_

___I don't wanna be without it, I just wanna feel alive again, and get to see your face again_

___Once again, just my echo, my shadow, you're the only friend that I have_

_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool, at the top of my lungs_

_____Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright, __but it's never enough_

_____'Cause my echo, echo_

_____Oh, my shadow, shadow_

_______Hello, Hello, anybody out there?"_

I finished. I turned and saw I attracted a crowd. Mey-rin, Finnian, Bardory, that bastard Blanco, and even Ceil. I looked closer and I saw that Ceil was _smiling. _I was amazed. I made Ceil _smile_. I got up from the stool and bowed. "That was amazing!" They all said. Except Ceil. "Can you teach me how to play like that?" Ceil asked. I smiled.

"Of course." I said. He beamed now. Sebastian finally noticed that Ceil was smiling. "Can I play another song?" I asked. They all nodded their heads, except Blanco. He looked pissed. I decided to play another sad song. Its called 'My heart still beats' By Maria Mena.

_"Nobody said it was gonna be easy, but when I forgive there are no strings attached_

_Was not gonna bring up your flaws in an argument, not gonna rest on a counter attack_

_When you first revealed your betrayal, my first reaction was 'How dare you rob me of my trust?' _

_But not even this would be able to shake our foundation, 'cause it was created by us_

_I can still see you, front row point of view_

_We spent our entire relationship fighting each other, our goals were exactly the same_

_I put you through hell demanding apologizes even though I was the one causing pain_

_With your little mishap, the ball was in my court to prove I could be the stronger one of us_

_By taking over the role you so elegantly played those years when I needed a rock_

_I can still see you, front row point of view_

_-music break-_

_It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up_

_Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop, stop_

_It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up_

_Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop, stop_

_It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up_

_Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop, stop_

_It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up_

_Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop, stop_

_It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up_

_Though broken, my heart still beats, it will not stop, stop." _

I finished. Everyone was in awe. Except, of course, Blanco. I'm gonna kill that bastard. Defiantly not picking him. Ceil walked up and sat next to me. "You're that eager to start?" I asked laughing. He nodded. "Alright. First you have to learn the keys.."

-Time skip-

"You got that down?" I asked him. He has a natural ability with this. He nodded. "Okay. Let me hear.. Line 16." (Hot Cross Buns). He started out well but didn't pause.

-Time skip again-

I checked my phone. "It's 9:30. Time to get ready for bed." I told him. "Alright." He said. I watched him walk to the door. When he reached it, it opened. "Time for bed Young Master." Sebastian said. "Onyx already told me." Ceil answered. I gave Sebastian a thumbs up.

Sebastian smiled and got him ready for bed. I opened the window, crawled out and closed it before jumping down. I shifted into a crow and flew home crawling into my home from the window. I sat on my bed and shifted back into a cat Neko. I fisted the fur on my tail and pulled the handful of it out. "I wish I was dead." I mumbled.

I shifted into a pheasant. Even this form was weird. I was a female pheasant that had a male pheasant's feathers. I unfolded my wing and ripped out a beak-ful of feathers. i dropped them onto the floor before grabbing another beak-ful.

-20 minutes later-

I pulled off yet another bunch of feathers. I was laying on the floor bleeding out. When I was about to pass out, Sebastian ran in. I stayed strong and pulled out another bunch. He saw this and his eyes widened. Then all I saw was black.

-When she awoke-

I awoke to a searing pain in my abdomen. I instantly recognized it as the horrible heat that would drive me insane. I looked and saw Ceil sitting next to me on a chair. "W-what day I-is it?" I asked, trying my best to hold my own. "It's the day after Halloween." I nodded. "Thank you." I told him. I saw the open window and shifted into a crow. I waved goodbye to Ceil before flying out. I was still very hurt, but I could at least fly.

I flew for miles before I felt that it was safe to land. When I did, I found myself in front of another Manor. I shifted into a Siberian Husky, hoping these people we're dog people. I still had plenty of bleeding cuts and a bad limp, so I appeared badly hurt. I knew the Manor had to have a demon in it, and I hoped it wasn't male.

I whimpered loudly when I stepped with my left hind leg, but I kept walking on it. The door opened to show another male demon butler. Shit! I shifted into a crow, not caring how bad my injuries were now, and tried flying off. The butler snatched my feet and held them.

I pecked and pecked, but I knew I couldn't hurt a demon in this form anyway. "Now, now, little birdie. You're hurt." The butler said. I shifted into a wolf and bit down on his arm. I heard him scream in pain, but I just bit down harder. "That is enough, Onyx." I heard a familiar voice say.

I didn't let go. It would be a mistake if I did. Rule 4 of ZombieLand: Double Tap. He wasn't dead yet, so I'm not gonna stop. I felt hands pry my bloody jaws off of the butler's arm and take me away. "B-But, Double tap!" I whined cutely. I saw the other butler stare at me meanly, so I growled. Loud and menacing.

I heard Sebastian chuckle, and the heat came back. I struggled to get out of his grip. I finally pulled away and landed on my back. He smelt the heat and so did the other butler. The other butler rushed after me, while Sebastian grinned. I got up and ran. Faster than I've ever ran before. I shifted into my true form while running, and took off into the sky. My heat was dragging me down to the two males though.

It took over my brain, begging me to go back. I fought and fought. I never realized I stopped flapping my wings until it was too late. I hit the ground hard. I heard a couple snaps and I couldn't move. I used half of the rest of my strength to shift into a wolf. I got up.

i started to limp to the water nearby. I got there and collapsed next to it. I pushed with all my might. I fell headfirst into the water. I used the rest of my time conscious to shift into a fish. Then I saw black.

-a while later-

I opened my eyes. I was still underwater. Sebastian and the other butler were there. Sebastian pointed at the water I panicked. I was a carp. The other fish were minnows. I quickly shifted and swam with the school. I was still badly injured, but well enough to move my fins.

They saw the pitch black minnow that was 3/4 dead and lunged for it. I dashed and became a frog. I jumped out of the way quickly. They then saw the black frog and lunged for that. I hopped out of the water and shifted into a fox. With a wave of my tail, I threw both of them into a tree. I speed-limped away fast enough to get miles away before they got out of their daze. When I was far enough, I used even more of my strength to shift into a wolf.

The heat was scorching my insides. I saw a pack of wolves. "Help!" I called out in wolf tongue. A large black wolf heard me. He rushed to me. "What is it?" He growled, "Why are you on my territory!" I whimpered, "Two male demons are after me. I broke many limbs trying to get away. I need help." I managed to get out. I heard a yell and turned to see Sebastian and the other butler running towards me.

I flicked my tail and they flew back many miles. I stumbled and the male wolf caught me. "Please. Help me." I told him. He nodded. "SpottedTail! WhiteStorm!" the wolf called. A brown wolf with different colored spots and a white wolf came out. "Yes?" They said. "Help this poor wolf." He told them and nudged me toward them.

The pain came back, twice as bad. I cringed but stood my ground. The two wolves began to heal me. They put their paws on my wounds and a marking on them glowed. They healed all of my wounds and I felt much better. The leader came to me. "Why were those two men after you?" He asked.

"Umm.. You see, I'm a demoness and I'm in heat, since I just turned 20. And those two are demons that want to mate with me, but I dont want to mate." I told him.

He nodded. "You can stay with our pack until you feel well enough to go back." he said after a pause. "Thank you." I said and bowed. He grabbed my scruff.

Sebastian, I saw, ran over to the tree where the two wolves healed me and stopped. "Onyx. Come back. I won't try to mate you." he said in a soft tone. I looked at the pack, then at him. 'Do it.' My mind told me. I lifted my paw and waved to the wolves before walking to Sebastain. I shifted into a bird husky (a dog with wings) and flew to the cabin. When I got there, Blanco was sitting outside of it. "I knew you'd come to me." He growled.

I smirked. "Not today, bitch." I told him. He lunged for me, but I simply backed up. I jumped forward, my open jaws craving to sink into his flesh. I closed them around his neck and he cried out in pain. He struggled and struggled, which only let me close my bloodthirsty jaws deeper into his neck.

I closed my jaws completely and heard a snap. I snapped his neck.. "Onyx?" Sebastian called. I let go of his neck and backed away. "I-I didn't m-mean t-to!" I cried. He stepped forward and saw what I was talking about.

His eyes widened. "H-He thre-threatened me!" I told him, trying to get the blood off of my jaws and paws. The other butler came and saw what I did. I growled and he sprinted away.

Sebastian kneeled next to me and patted my head. "It's alright. He threatened you. It's in your nature to kill." He said. My mother made potions. She needed my blood for some of them. One was to get rid of the heat for 5 years. Shifting into a cat Neko, I grabbed a bone cup and filled it with his blood. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Getting rid of the heat until further notice." I told him.

I need a frog.. And a cat. And a unicorn. Shit. I suddenly remembered. She had these potion ingredients! I felt a strange feeling in my body. I closed my eyes tight and when the feeling was gone, I opened them. I teleported?

I smiled and grabbed what I needed. I have Demon's blood. I need Frog's skin, Cat's eyes, and a Unicorn horn. Then I looked at the recipe. Elephant ears! I knew I was missing something. I grabbed that jar too, and teleported back.

When I got there I made a pit and filled it with water. I took the recipe with me so I would know the chant. i threw in the cat's eye and the frog skin. I said the chant. "Blind cats and skinless frogs!" I threw in the horn and the ear, "Hornless Unicorns and earless elephants! Unite and get rid of the horrible feeling!" The potion swirled and turned into a dark purple. I took the demons blood and poured it in. The potion swirled again and it turned into a bright red.

I smiled. It was supposed be like this. The demon's blood was to strengthen the potion. I took the cup and filled it half way. The rest of the potion disappeared. I took the potion in the cup and drank it. Instantly the pain was gone. "Yes!" I yelled.

Sebastian was looking at me weirdly. "It worked!" I told him. He smirked. "What are we going to do with the body?" He asked. Whoops. "I don't know. Anywhore, I'm witch now!" I said. He smiled.

"We can burn it?" I suggested. He nodded. "How?" He asked. I shifted into a Phoenix. I picked up the body and flew off with it, my talons burning into its flesh. I landed where no trees where and laid on the body. It instantly burnt into a crisp. I flew back and landed next to the Manor. I shifted back into a cat Neko quickly.

Sebastian came out of the woods and smirked at me. 'I wonder if you can change your fur color?' The cat side of me meowed. Obeying the cat side of me I shifted into a Bengal cat and thought about being a tan cat with a white spot on my forehead and black specks on my lower back.

I felt my fur tingle and shed. The new color that grew in was what I wanted it to be. I smiled a kitty smile and hopped up onto Sebastian's shoulder and wrapped my new tan and black tail around his neck loosely so I wouldn't strangle him and I had something to hold onto.

"What is this? A new cat?" He asked. He looked and saw my black eyes. "Oh. Hello Onyx." He said glumly. I thought about changing my eyes into a pretty christmas tree green, and my eyes started to hurt. I closed them tightly and when the pain was over, I opened them. I climbed down Sebastian's tailcoat and took his pocket watch in my claws. I saw my eyes were a nice green. I meowed happily and tried putting the pocket watch back, but I fell.

My back claws retracted and down I went. Sebastian acted quickly and grabbed my scruff on accident, thus releasing an ovary. He heard the soft mewl and realized what he'd done. The chain to the pocket watch got stuck in my claws and pulled me down harder. I yowled and cried out.

He let go and I fell to the floor. I pretended to breathe heavily and made my eyes flutter closed. His look was of pure horror. I started laughing so hard I got a hair ball. I held up my paw and coughed it up. I grew wings amd flapped them. 'No red wings. A normal bird-cat has the wings the color as their fur.' My cat mind yowled. I sighed and shifted the color to tan with black spots.

I smiled and flew away. My demon cried, "That's our mate! Don't leave him! He'll get a new mate!" I sighed. "Deko, as long as we're alive, he won't find anybody new. Or else we'll kill her. Alright?" I told my demon to calm her down. I felt her nod. I landed out side of a house. 'Now act hurt.' My cat cried.

I laid down and started yowling. The door opened to reveal a husband and wife. The wife, heavy with child, smiled and bent down. The husband picked me up. A teenager that was about 16 came over. She seemed to love cats. She got really excited and pointed at me. "Can we keep it? Please? C'mon mom! I'll take good care of it!" She said happily.

The mom nodded. They still didn't notice my wings. I tucked them closer to my spine and rubbed my head along the hands that we're touching me. The teen gently took me and carried me to her room. She set me down on her bed and pulled a cat bed out from under it.

I jumped down and curled up on it. I unfolded my wings and laid them softly over my body. The teen gasped and smiled. The mother called. "He-" She managed to yell. I shot up, hissing. The teen became very scared, clutching me tightly.

The door was stabbed. By a very familar bloodied knife. It was then kicked down. There stood a young man, about my age, in a white bloody hoodie. His face was as pale as snow, a glascow smile stretching across his face, and black burned eyes. It was Jeff. My first boyfriend.

I shifted into my creepy form, the one I was in when we met. I started changing my hair color back to black. My eyes turned completely black. My cat ear's fur was spotted with red, my tail as well. I had a black dress on, torn and tattered. It was knee-high and spattered with blood. My shoes were black high heels. The heels were covered in dry blood, and the toes also.

"Nice to meet you again, Jeffy!" My higher pitched, glitchy voice cried out. He dropped his knife in pure surprise. My smile faded. "Aw! I thought you'd be happy to see me~" I said. My claws grew and lengthened. My sharp cat teeth glistened with my saliva. He nodded. "I am happy to see you, Death, but I never thought you'd resort to being a pet!" He laughed.

"Oh, I was gonna kill her soon, but you beat me to it! Ha!" I laughed and turned around facing the girl. She screamed, terror in her eyes. "Death is happier than life!" I cried, slicing my claws across her chest. She stumbled backwards, her eyes widening. I smiled. I lunged, my blood thirsty jaws snapping down onto her neck with happiness.

"You done yet? I want to get back to the mansion. Everyone's been missing you. Even Jane!" he said. I nodded, the girl's neck still in my mouth. I let go and shifted into a cat, my fur blood covered. My collar was ripped, about to fall off. "We also need to get you a new collar." He decided.

I nodded, jumping up onto his shoulder. He walked through the front door, out into the forest, and to the mansion. Memories began flooding back.

-Flashback-

"Death, you've died once again. We have to keep you safe." A tall faceless man said. A guy in a hood nodded. "Masky, knock her out." A elf that was dressed in link's clothes said, his glitchy voice Ringing in my ears.

-End-

"We're here!" Jeff said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I jumped down from his shoulder and walked in through the door they built in for me. "D-Death? I-is that re-really you?" A muffled voice asked as soon as I walked in. I shifted back into my creep form. "Does it look like me? I'm pretty sure I'm real." I said sarcastically. EJ jumped up and hugged me.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise." I said smiling happily. He shook his head 'No' and let go after a while. "Guys! Death is back! And it's really her!" He screamed throughout the house. Almost instantly, everyone ran downstairs. They ran other eachother and tripped and fell and got run over. Jeff was laughing his ass off behind me.

"Death!" They all screamed. I saw BEN, LJ, the Rake, Jane, Sally, Slender, Pinkiemena, Butchershy, Masky, Hoodie, and even Offender, Splendor, and Trender! I sighed and stuck my arms out. "Group hug!" Splendor yelled. It was like a mosh pit.

After that nightmare was over, I hugged them each separately, and told them a couple things, asked them how they were doing, and most importantly, to let me go. "why did you leave us, child?" Slender's all too familiar voice boomed.

"Eh, to try a my new method of killing. You get to know them, as a pet, and when they least expect it, BOOM! You kill them. Its a fun method. They're all like, why!? And, 'I trusted you!' And my personal favorite, 'How the fuck are you human?! I thought you were a cat!' Ah, hilarious every time." Said moi. Everyone laughed. "I'm all bloody. I need to go clean up." I said quietly. This was codeword for me and the Rake to go talk.

We often did, since I was the only one that could understand what he said. "Hey, Death, why did you leave? I missed you so much! Everyone did, but I think I was the one that missed you the most." He told me. "It's alright, but I'll tell you the real reason when we get to our special spot. I don't need anyone else knowing." I said quietly. The hairless creature nodded.

I smiled and patted him on the head. When we reached my den that I built when I was... Never mind. I sat down.

"I left because I wanted a normal life. I gave myself up to the police and I served many years. That was only when I faked my death and I ran away to the orphanage. They took me in, and when I told them I was only 14 they gave me away the a family that beat me for years.

"When I was in 8th grade, I met someone else exactly like me. A human-born. Other demons like me were created. I was born from a pair of full blooded humans. My real parents hated me and tried killing me. His did too. Just this year, I was adopted by Sebastian fr-" I was cut off by the Rake. "Sebby-chan?!" He yelled. I nodded. We used to be Black Butler fanatics.

"I escaped from him, y'know he's a demon, I was in heat, and all that shit. I finally killed Life. Then I ran away as a cat with wings after I learned how to change my eye and fur color. They took me in, and the next thing you know Jeff comes by. And here I am!" I laughed. Blanco was a Creepypasta too. His name was Life. The rake nodded. "I never knew how much you went through." He said.

I nodded. All of a sudden, Sebastian came. "Sebby-chan!" Rake yelled, clutching onto him. "Uh, don't mind him. He's just trying to kill you with love, I guess." I choked out, trying not to laugh. "It's alright. I know what he said." he said. My eyes widened.

"You understand him too?!" I screamed, "I thought I was the only one!" I ran over and hugged him too. He chuckled and tried prying Rake off. I smiled. "You're not gonna get him off. He has an iron grip." I said laughing at his desperate attempts to get him off.

"Can you help me?" He said calmly. I nodded. "Rake, off. I'll come with you killing." I told him. Almost instantly, Rake dropped like a sack of potatoes. "You promise?" He asked. I nodded, "I promise." He smiled one of his 'scary smiles'.

"Onyx, that dress is torn to shreds. We need to get a new one on you." He said, smirking. I scoffed. "This dress has been through too much, so you can shut your mouth. I am _not _going to change." I said through clenched teeth. The Rake smiled and clicked his claws. "C'mon, let's go Rake!" I said quickly and ran off. (Just bear with me, I don't know how he kills)

I got to the chosen house and shifted into a cat. I changed my eyes to a simple green and yowled. The door opened swiftly and a young girl came out. She picked me up and ran inside. That evening when they were all asleep, I teleported Rake in. "You go get the parents, I'll get her." I said in human tounge. I walked back into the girl's room and woke her up.

I lunged, and clawed, bit, and attacked any skin I could. The girl screamed and I found her neck. I lunged again, my sharp cat teeth shimmering with her blood. I bit down and ripped out her juggular.

She screamed in pain and died. I shook some blood off and walked out. My paws, front and back, were covered in blood. The Rake came out of the parents room and we ran off into the night. As we were running, I saw that my paws were leaving tracks. Quickly, I jumped up into a tree. I saw Rake turn, but I ushered him off.

The police were gaining. Quickly. I jumped down from the tree and did my best friendly cat impression. They bought it. Sebastian ran up, and so I flicked my ears back and sprinted away as fast as I could. I shifted into a dove and took to the skies.

I flew in one direction until my wings ached. I landed in what I thought to be Florida, and nested in for the night. I awoke early the next morning and started flying again. I flew to what I think is Erie, PA. I landed in an alleyway and shifted into a cat. Quickly, I ran to a clothing store. Cars were everywhere. I dodged one after another.. It was horrible.

I saw a man bleeding out of the streets. It reminded me of a cool song. "Blood" it was called. I ran myself to a park and shifted human to find the song in YouTube.

_"Well they encourage your complete cooperation,_

_Send you roses when they think you need to smile.  
I can't control myself because I don't know how!  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while!_

_So give them blood,blood, gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
Give them blood, blood, blood!  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood!_

_A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck!  
The doctors and the nurses, they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming, since I'm such an awful fuck!_

_I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
I gave you all that you can drink and it will never be enough  
I gave you blood, blood , blood!  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love!"_

A man that had a cat's tail walked by while I was singing. I shifted cat Neko and followed him. "Sir?" I called. The man turned, and upon knowing I had a tail and ears, he grabbed me. "How?!" He demanded. I smirked, one that would put Sebastian to shame.

"Easy." I whispered. I shifted human and then cat Neko again. His eyes widened.

"Do you have any other forms?" He asked. "Yep. Any animal you can think of." I said. He smiled. "You're like me. A Neko Shifter." he said. My demon growled hungrily at this. 'Deko! I don't know how!' I told her. My face muscles contracted into a smile, from her doing. 'Easy. I'll teach you.' She told me.

And I blacked out.

When I awoke, I was in the manor, laying on a bed. I laid there silently for a few moments before groaning out in boredom. I ran around the room, catching mice, flies, and anything else that happened to be with me. Finally, I laid, hanging half of my body off of the side of the bed, my shirt hanging and showing my stomach, trying to measure my hair with a book. I was having too much fun falling off of the bed and trying to measure my hair, I didn't notice Sebastian come in.

"Onyx? What are you doing?" Sebastian asked. I jumped and fell off of the bed again. I burst out laughing and found my book. "I'm trying to measure my hair." I said, laying back down and trying again. He walked over and pulled my shirt up, but it fell again. Finally after many attempts, my hair was 3 books long. And the book was like a foot long. "My hair is like 3 ft long." I said, exhausted. Sebastian had been watching me, trying to hold back laughter.

I sighed. "Go ahead. Laugh." I said, starting to laugh. He chuckled. My phone went off playing the song 'Chop Chop Slide' by ICP. "We the shit." I said. He frowned, "Ladies should not use that languge." I smiled. "Fuck, shit, pussy, ass, mother fucker, damn, bitch!" I yelled. He chuckled with a frown. I smiled and jumped out of the window, instantly growing wings and flapping them.

"Onyx." He growled. I smiled. "Nah nah nah nah!" I yelled, sticking out my tongue and making moose antlers with my hands. He smiled, "Onyx, you're so childish." I nodded and flew away. I landed and thought about my mother. She had a demon, now that I think about it. She had a deal with him.

I'm pretty sure she named him Ash, but I'm not sure. The deal was that he'd watch over her, my father, and me until we died. I wonder where he went. "I didn't go anywhere, Onyx." Ash spoke from the shadows, "I've been with you all this time. Hiding in the shadows. I'm with you permanently, since you can't die from old age." I screamed and hugged him.

"I missed you!" I told him. We were best buddies. I was his little princess, then his buddy, then he left. I smiled.

_"I was pulling out my hair_  
_The day I cut the deal, chemically calm_  
_Was I meant to feel happy_  
_That my life was just about to change?_

_One life pretending to be_  
_The cow who got the cream_  
_Oh, everybody said_  
_"Marina is a dreamer"_

_People like to tell you what you're gonna be_  
_It's not my problem if you don't see what I see_  
_And I do not give a damn if you don't believe_

_My problem is my problem_  
_That I never am happy_  
_It's my problem, it's my problem_  
_On how fast I will succeed_

_Are you satisfied with an average life?_  
_Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_

_High achiever don't you see?_  
_Baby, nothing comes for free_  
_They say I'm a control freak_  
_Driven by a greed to succeed_

_Nobody can stop me 'cause it's my problem_  
_If I wanna pack up and run away_  
_It's my business if I feel the need to_  
_Smoke and drink and swear_

_It's my problem, it's my problem_  
_If I feel the need to hide_  
_And it's my problem if I have no friends_  
_And feel I want to die_

_Are you satisfied with an average life?_  
_Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_  
_Are you satisfied with an easy ride?_  
_Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?_

_Sad inside in this life_  
_I'm satisfied praying_  
_Sad inside in this life_  
_I'm satisfied waiting_

_Are you satisfied with an average life?_  
_Do I need to lie to make my way in life?_  
_Are you satisfied with an easy ride?_  
_Once you cross the line will you be satisfied?_

_Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?_  
_Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?_  
_Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?_  
_Are you satisfied, are you satisfied?"_

Ash sang my favorite song to me, dancing with me and swaying with the lyrics. When he was done, I heard a loud growl behind us. "What are you doing with _him?_" Sebastian growled. I growled louder. "You have nothing t growl about mo-fo. This is my buddy, Ash. He has a contact with my mother and me." I answered, making sure to put on a mad face. Sebastian smirked. "A demon with a contract with another demon. How funny." He said aiming it at Ash. I growled. My hands clutched into fists and I did what came naturally.

I smacked his face so hard that I heard a loud crack. He yelled out and fell to the ground. My eyes widened. "I-I di-didn't mean t-to!" I yelled. He stood up, glared at Ash and ran off. I ran off after him. I followed him back to the manor. I saw a table with a couple roses and my favorite food, fish. I stopped. "Wha... What is this?" I asked softly. He turned.

"This is for you." He said to me. I opened my lips to say something, but stopped. I walked closer to him and saw I bruised his face. "I'm really sorry." I said. He just shook his head. I frowned and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised by this. "Hey, I have a question." I said.

"What is it?" He asked, intrigued. "Will you be my boyfriend?" I asked softly, purring the words into his ear. His breath hitched. "I was just about to ask that." He purred back. My face broke out into a series of contagious smiles, apparently, because he smiled.

I yawned slightly. "Let's get you to bed." He said. I nodded. I sleepily stepped towards the manor, only to be picked up by Sebastian. "Can I call you Bassy?" I asked using Grell's nickname. He stiffened slightly but surprisingly nodded. "Ok, Bassy." I whispered, laying my head on his chest and snuggling into him. When I awoke, there was chatter outside the door. I groaned and got up. My jeans and Black Butler t-shirt was replaced by a Victorian nightgown. "Fuck no. I ain't got time fer dis." I said loudly, forgetting about the sleeping demon. His eyes opened.

I smiled and raced out of the room, where I saw Ceil screaming about how lazy Sebastian is. I raced back in. "Yo, Honey bunches o' oats, the big bad watchdog wants you." I said in my best southern accent. He nodded and got up. My eyes widened. He was fucking half naked. "Do you like what you see?" He smirked. I smiled. "You fucking wish don't you." I shifted into a cat Neko and walked off, swaying my hips widely and showing off my beautiful ass.

I swear I saw blood come out of his nose. I continued my sexy-as-he'll walk downstairs. I decided to cook breakfast, since Bassy hadn't. I made waffles and pancakes and french toast. I prepared his Earl Grey tea and put some whipped cream and strawberries on the pancakes and waffles as a finishing touch. I found Bassy's cart and put everything on it.

I smirked at Bassy as I walked by, and I smiled brightly at the waterfall of blood. "You're going to pass out from lack of blood, pervert." I said softly. When I accidentally looked down, I saw he had a 'friend'. I smiled to myself and walked to Ceil's study.

"Yo! Do you like waffles? Do you like pancakes? Do you like French toast? Can't wait to get a mouthful!" I yelled running in. He was sitting at his desk looking annoyed. "So, I'm Sebastian today so like 'Yes young master' or somethong." I said. Ceil chuckled and I brought over his breakfast.

Sebastian ran in with his friend and noseblood waterfall. "As you can see here, this is my work of art." I said loudly. I walked over and lifted his face with my tail. "I will be selling this horny beast for around 5,000 dollars," I continued, walking around him, "He is in perfect condition, and I expect very well of his erection, to serve a female well. Now let's start the bidding." Ceil fell over laughing. Sebastian stared at me and then him, then just left.

Bardroy, Mey-rin, and Finny all fell over laughing. I chuckled then went over to help Ceil up. I dressed him and then fed him and got him ready. "One sec, I'm not in uniform." I apsaid and ran off, leaving Ceil confused. I put on a very revealing maid uniform and ran back, waving my tail around. Ceil blushed slightly when he saw me.

"In case we meet up with Sebby." I answered. Ceil nodded. "The Trancy manor is holding a ball tomarrow, so we need to get you some clothes for that, a new cane, and the queen has a new case for you." I told him. He nodded. Sebastian was nowhere to be found that day. That night he was.

Sighing, the climbed out onto the window ledge and sat, letting the wind carry my tail and run through my hair. I pulled my hair out of the messy bun I had it in and the now 4-5ft long hair flowed freely in the strong breeze. My ears perked up and the wind was pretty loud, so I flattened them once again. The slutty maid's outfit had gotten a lot of guys' attention today, but we hadn't met up with Sebby.

I shivered in the cold, but warm breeze and I crawled back in. I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get ready for bed when I noticed this wasn't my room. I had gotten used to sleeping in Sebby's room, so that's where my body walked me. I sighed and tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge.

A dark chuckle came from the corner. I turned on night vision and my usually bland eyes glowed. There was a man in the corner. When he stood, I recognized him instantly. It was Claude. "Get the _fuck_ out." I growled, emphasis on fuck. He stood and walked towards me. "Oh, but that wouldn't be good. My master has ordered me to get you." His voice floated into my eardrums like some kind of snake's hiss.

"I am stronger than you. I can kill you if I wanted." I said calmly, smiling. I always smiled in a battle. It confused my enemies. Claude looked very confused. I took this time to send a flying spin kick into his face, giving him a beautiful face-job. "You look prettier now." I sneered.

Claude chuckled. He was caught off-guard by my next move. "GRELL!" I screamed. My ears had caught a familiar chainsaw's sound nearby. "Onyx!" He shouted back. "I need some help, bro!" I yelled. I saw red and Grell Sutcliff came to the rescue. "This mean man hurt me." I pouted. Grell frowned. "You hurt my Ninxy?" (Pronounced Ninxie) Claude shook his head.

"Too bad. I know my Ninxy doesn't lie." He said and raised his chainsaw. Before I was abducted, I met Grell. When I didn't even know about Black Butler, he came to me. I was on the death list at age 5. He couldn't kill a kid, so he let me live. We became buds and yeah.

Grell ran forward and cut Claude's arm off. He raised his chainsaw again, but I stopped him. "That's enough Bud." I said. He looked at me with pleading eyes. "B-but he hurt you. He needs to pay." He said like a pouting child. "S'all right." I said. "But Claude better get his ass out or I'll kill him. I have a fucking demon sword." I snarled. Claude's eyes widened and he sprinted out. I ran over to Grell and hugged him. "Thanks buddy." I said. I felt him nod and I let him go. "See ya!" I yelled as he jumped out of the window.

A beep was heard from my tracking device. I accidentally injected Sebastian with one in his sleep. Whoops. He was here, with another person. I hid on the ceiling as they came in. I shifted into a fly and flew out. I shifted cat Neko and opened the door. What I saw surprised me, and still some emotions trigger shifting, and surprise is a black panther with 5 inch inscisors and 4 inch claws with bright green eyes and bright green markings, as it's an acid panther.

I hissed and roared at them. He and that girl were having sex. I spat acid at them and attacked the girl. I jumped up and ripped her head off and threw it down the hallway. I glared at him before saying two words and sprinting out the window. "We're over." I snarled.

-4 years later-

Today, I have a new case in my job. I kill demons that have wronged. Like, they started a plague, killed hundreds stuff like that. And today, I am officially the first ranking demon for female demonesses. Or the Demon Queen, Mother, or anything else they call me. And my case is to kill Sebastian Michealis' new wife, aka my twin sister who they brought back from hell. Her name is Devon. Why did she get the good name, I don't know.

She started a plague that killed 10,000 humans and then went ahead and killed 10,000 more. How do I kill demons and demonesses? Easy. My demon sword. It's a long jagged piece of demon's obsidian that was soaked in humans' blood and then had a demon's soul placed into it. And yeah. I'm going to kill that bitch.

After arriving at the manor and crying at the three graves, I walked right in. Ceil's jaw dropped. Sebastian walked in and his did too. Devon walked in and I pulled out my demon sword. "I'm afraid, under Demon law, by the Demon King's demand and by the Demon Queen's hand, you have to die Devon." I said in my most queen-like voice. She glared at me. "And why is that?" She snarled.

"Is that any way to speak to your Queen, _demon_?" I snarled right back. Her eyes widened and I didn't even care what the other two did. I walked up to her, mouthed 'sorry, sis.' Before swinging the sword and cutting her head off. "Alrighty then, who's next?" I said to myself looking at the execution list. "Why would you do that to your sister?" Ceil asked.

"Hmm, lets see what she did to me. She beat me from ages 1-10, shot me everyday for a year, and then tried drowning me." I snarled, gees I'm doing that a lot. I sighed and ran off. A girl nearby's crying reminded me off a song and of my current position with Sebastian.

_"Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm_

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?  
Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?  
Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?  
I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?  
Can I take another step? I've done everything I can  
All the people that I see I will never understand  
If I find a way to change, if I step into the light  
Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white

Ever on and on I continue circling  
With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony  
Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing  
And suddenly I see that I can't break free—  
I'm

Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity  
With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony  
To tell me who I am, who I was  
Uncertainty enveloping my mind  
Till I can't break free  
And

Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real  
But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel  
So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside  
And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night  
You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go  
But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know  
If I make another move there'll be no more turning back  
Because everything will change and it all will fade to black  
If I make another move, if I take another step  
Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left  
If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night  
Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?  
Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?  
I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can  
If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back  
'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black."

I sighed and climbed down from the tree. Time to kill more bastards. I pulled out the list and saw the next name. _Reeve Katelyn Dark. MY MOTHER. I thought she was dead. _I think Devon brought her and father back and maybe my other sister. I looked at the next two names. _Drake Brian Dark, Yuma Sally Dark. _Oh god. The Dark family's name was forsaken. I'm happy I'm a Angel now. I changed my name. I'm Onyx Dark Neko Angel. And I'm about 1/3 angel, 1/3 Neko shifter and 1/3 Dark Demon. So yeah, I am now the rarest being in all dimensions. With a 100 trillion dollar bounty on my head. They think I can die though. I can. Only if a Dark Demon takes my Neko side, I get stabbed by a demon sword and an angel sword in the heart. All at the same time.

Which can't be done. So yeah, I hate being the Queen in three different breeds, so I'm quitting.. After I kill my family. I heard they are living in the Trancy manor. Oh, well. I unfolded my wings and flew off. When i got there, they were already dead. Okay then. I flew to the main meeting hall for all supernatural beings and resigned. More like screamed my resign. "I am done with this! NO MORE OF ME! I WANT TO NOT DEAL WITH YOU PEOPLE! I AM DONE BEING QUEEN FOR ANGELS DEMONS AND NEKOS. BAI!" I shouted and left. Cheering was heard. I stuck my head in "YEAH WELL FUCK YOU TOO" I shouted at them. I flew to my home. A secret room in the Phantomhive manor. No one knows it's there and they won't know. They can hear me, but I can't hear them.

I snuck in and saw Sebastian in my room. Standing in his shrine, that I made. It contained pictures, fanfics, art by me, and plushes. etc. I gasped and he turned. "Did you do this." Was all he said. I shamefully nodded. "How did you find this room!?" he demanded. "Magic, dumbass." I said. "What was in it when you found it?" He asked. "Dildos." I answered just as calmly. His eyes closed and he shook his head. "Please get out of my room. " I demanded quietly. He nodded and left. I hid the entrance better and slid down a wall.

"It hurts, but I'm not about to give you up."


End file.
